


[Podfic] tezeta (nostalgia)

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, benign life experiences, the one with the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Steve Rogers is a terrible tourist, and a lousy house guest.Bucky Barnes waters his plants and tries his best.__set in that sweet spot between Black Panther and Infinity War, in a little valley in Wakanda





	[Podfic] tezeta (nostalgia)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tezeta (nostalgia)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845386) by [vowelinthug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vowelinthug/pseuds/vowelinthug). 



 

[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xpQxCNzapUShYo1UrxoKOb_5SwiKwomq/view?usp=sharing) from Google Drive (165 MB) (Length: 2:04:13)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to vowelinthug for permission and for introducing me to the wonderful world of Ethiopian jazz, which is my new favorite thing and I plan to chill to it the rest of the summer. 
> 
> Thanks also to discord frands for outro music recs and especially magdaliny for blowing my mind via Alex Boye's Africanized covers. He is my OTHER new favorite thing. If you likie, check out his cover of "Ho Hey" - I may actually do a podfic JUST TO USE THIS SONG. 
> 
> Music in order is Lauv - The Other, Mulatu Astatke - Tezeta (title song), Alex Boye - Celebration


End file.
